degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 39 - All That I'm Living For
Main Plot: Andrew (At Althea's) Nathan: So lemme get this straight. Our VP is your mom? Andrew: Yeah. Autumn: Ohmygod. Who else in staff is related to who? I mean The counsler is Blaise's aunt and your mom is principal. Andrew: Freaky isn't it? Kristen: Yeah. Payson: But I'm gonna be honest when I say you 2 do bare some resemblence to one another. Autumn: How'd your parents react to you finding out you were adopted? Andrew: Bitchy, uptight the list goes on. Althea: Maybe you 2 should live together. Plus you'll get to know one another. Nathan: But that leaves me homeless since my dad's in jail and my mom is away for a while. Andrew: Well not now. You could stay with another friend temporarily. Nathan: Alright. Opening Sub Plot: Aqua (At Aqua's) Jayley: I love being friends with you! Aqua: You know what? It'll be a year since too next schoolyear. Jayley: FUN! Aqua: I know right? Jayley: Ahh next year. Can you believe it? And 2 more weeks left. Aqua: Thank god. And our Sophomore trip to Europe in the Summer! Jayley: Yeeah! All of our friends too! Aqua: Yeah. (Aqua and Jayley smile at eachother) Third Plot: Lila (At Jayden's) Traylor: Wow, room looks great. Lila: Thanks. Jayden: Yeah thanks. Lila: Oh my god. Traylor and Jayden: Are you ok?! Lila: I'm fine! I just felt the baby kicking. Feel! (Jayden feels Lila's stomach) Jayden: Wow! Lila: I know! Traylor you gotta. (Traylor does so) Traylor: Wow, that was somethin'. Main Plot: Andrew (As Andrew and Althea stop at Jennette's) Althea: So this is the house of the vice proncipal. Andrew: Yeah one who happens to be my mom. (Andrew opens the door) Andrew: Hello? Anyone home? (Jennette sees Andrew and Althea) Andrew: Hi. Jennette: Hey Andrew! Hi Althea. (Andrew hugs Jennette) Althea: Aww how cute. I should go let you 2 catch up. (Althea leaves) Jennette: There are things I don't know about you except like say your Birthday April 17th, 1997. Andrew: Well you should know the band I'm in Spirit Dash. Jennette: Of course I know! And I know on your dyslexia bad trait. Andrew: Well doesn't stop me from writing. Sub Plot: Aqua/Jayley (The next day at school as Aqua sees Jayley and Nolan kissing) Aqua: Guys. Nolan: Oh best friend stuff. I see I should go. Aqua: Funny he said that. (Jayley looks worried when Nolan leaves as she turns back to Aqua) Jayley: Why? Aqua: I'm moving. Sorry no trip, no Junior year at Van Buren. (Jayley and Aqua embrace as they both start crying) Jayley: I'm gonna miss you. Aqua: Me too, you were my first friend here. Jayley: Ditto. Third Plot: Lila (At Jayden's as he and Lila come home) Jayden: We're home! Mr Roscoe: Good. And Lila, your dad stopped by. Lila: Why? Mr Roscoe: He wants you to come home. Lila: After he kicked me out?! Jayden: What a lovely guy. Mr Roscoe: And he wants to meet you tomorrow. Jayden: Well that's great. Lila: So that's it, he's just trying to have his cake and eat it too. Oh my god he is just wanting me kill myself. Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's) Andrew: So I found my biological mom. Mr Matthews: What?! Andrew: Yeah I did. My vice principal Jennette Fox. Mrs Matthews: You weren't supposed to know until you were 18! Andrew: Uh SHE told ME. Nathan: Whoa, dude what's going on? Mr Matthews: It's none of your business. Andrew: He knows! Mrs Matthews: What?! Andrew: He knows, Althea knows, Kristen, Autumn and Payson know! I can't deal with this ok? (Andrew and Nathan go up to their room) Sub Plot: Aqua/Jayley (At Aqua's) Jayley: Hey hey! Aqua: Hey. Jayley: We gotta at least have one more day of fun! Aqua: Ok! (At the club) Aqua: Whoo! Jayley: Say we dance? Aqua: Alright! (Aqua and Jayley get drunk and then start dancing in a crazy way) Jayley: Whoo-HOO!!!! Third Plot: Lila (At JavaStar) Jayden: So what are you gonna tell him? Lila: I'm gonna stick to what we are doing. You know I'll have the baby then next year I'll be off a few days and return. Jayden: What was his plan. Lila: Before I got pregnant he said I should just have an abortion then forget the whole thing. Now I feel his plan is for me to give up being a teen mom and just do like that successful thing. Jayden: You can still be successful! Besides you're living with me and my parents. Lila: That's true. (Lila and Jayden kiss as Lila's dad walks in) Lila: Dad? Mr Oliver: Lila. Jayden, gonna get my daughter knocked up again? See this is why I can't trust you 2 living together. Lila: Dad! Jayden: May I say something? Mr Oliver: No! Lila you are coming home and breaking up with this skinny little punk! Lila: No I'm not! I'm tired of you planning on how I'm gonna live the way YOU want me to live. I'm gonna be with Jayden and my life is NOT gonna fucked up. So I'm afraid daddy dear, you probably won't see me for a LONG time. Mr Oliver: I'll be back just so you know. (Lila's dad leaves, Lila and Jayden start laughing) Jayden: Way to grow a back bone. Lila: Yeah thanks. Main Plot: Andrew (The next day at school) Andrew: I'm sorry Nathan. We can't live under my parents house anymore. Nathan: So your moving in with bio mom. Andrew: I guess. For me it's the only way without having to murder myself. Nathan: I don't know where I can live I mean my mom's away, my dad's in jail and he's an abuser, I can't live with you again, I can't live with my Autumn or any of the other girls like Althea cause we're best friends, she's your girlfriend and it'd be just creepy. Nolan: You can move in with me Nathan. Nathan: Considering your parents divorcing? Nolan: Yeah. Nathan: Wow, thanks. Nolan: Anything for a friend. Sub Plot: Aqua/Jayley (At Aqua's) Aqua: Hi dad. Jayley? Mr Jacobs: We were talking about you being friends. Aqua: And? Mr Jacobs: We're not moving. Aqua: What?! Oh my god thank you daddy! (Aqua hugs her dad) Aqua: And thank you Jayley! (Aqua hugs Jayley) Jayley: Well we gotta let this friendship expand. Third Plot: Lila (The next day at school) Lila: Hiiiii. Traylor: Dreaming? Lila: No just happy. (Lila hugs Traylor) Traylor: And affectionate. (Lila goes to kiss Jayden) Jayden: That was brave of you. Lila: Yeah well, I had to do that, I'm not Rapunzel, and you can't keep me up in a tower. Jayden: Well you are MY princess that slayed the dragon. Lila: Oh I love you prince Jayden. (Lila and Jayden kiss again) Main Plot: Andrew (At Jennette's) Andrew: Hey. Jennette: Hi. Luggage, kicked out? Andrew: Moved out. Is it ok? Jennette: Well sure it is. I understand, I kinda got like that with my parents like how you are with yours. Andrew: Well now we're a team. In this together Jennette, or Ms Fox, or mom. Jennette: Ok Andrew. You can call me mom if you want. Cause that's who I am. Andrew: Thank you. Jennette: Sure. (Andrew and Jennette hug) Category:Blog posts